The highschool of terror
by ladyblackpearl
Summary: you thought I was dead? NO! L&GM I'm back and so is chap. 5 R&R BTW the language in this chapter is kinda strong...almost.
1. Another normal day...or so it seemed...

The highschool of terror

The highschool of terror

Final Fantasy and all it's character belong to squaresoft

The names of some people will be changed but they do exist in real life...(they don't belong to squaresoft)

Chapter 1:

Just another normal day or so it seemed so...

6:00 A.M.

someone's voice: hey Anna (guess who is that...^-^) wake up!

Anna: zzzzzZZZZZZZZzzz....no Cloud I'm sorry...zzzZZZzzz I like penguin.....ZZZzzzz

Anna's mom: *with a giant megaphone * WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!

Anna: zzZZ.. yeah Vin...I'll go out with you...zzZZZzz...someday....

Anna's mom: I TOLD YOU TO WAKE UP!!!!!!!1

Anna: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!

Anna's mom: WAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!

Anna: why are you screaming?!!

Anna's mom: I dunno...you started...

Anna:......-_- by the way where did you found that megaphone? ( I think I've seen it before)

Anna's mom: whatever....I just found it...oh and breakfast is almost ready. OOOOOH!!! I almost forgot! There are really weird people in the house...so please be careful with the weirdos! ^-^ 

Anna: fine.....wait a minute!, aren't we the weirdos?

Anna's mom: hmmm....you're right! ^-^

6:20 A.M.

Anna: yawn! I had such I strange dream...I think I've been playing final fantasy too much...

*Anna opens the bathroom door slowly....really...slooowly....reaaaaaaaaaaaally reaaaally slowly *

Anna: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! A STUFFED ANIMAL THAT LOOKS LIKE CAIT SITH!!!!!!!

Cait Sith: AAAAAAAAHHHH! A GIRL THAT HAS AN HORRIBLE SLEEPY FACE!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!

Anna: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!

Caith Sith: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Anna: O.o

Cait Sith: o.O

Anna: hummm do you mind letting me take a bath...

Cait Sith: sure but......I'll take it with you! ^-^

Anna: NO &%"#!!@ way!!!

* Anna kicks Cait Sith out of the bathroom*

Cait Sith: _ maybe not...

6:35 a.m.

*Anna gets dressed and go downstairs *

Anna: hey mom you know, I had a very strange dream.....

Strange voices: *with a really creepy tone * good morning X__X

Anna: WAAAAAHH!!! I've been playing to much definitely....

Anna's mom: hey sweetheart do you know who are this people?, I'm not sure but I think I've seen them before...

Anna: O____o when....how.....

Anna's mom: anyway let's have breakfast! ^-^

Yuffie: the breakfast better be good 'cause I'm starving!

Anna: this..... is..... a..... dream.....?!

Red: no it's not

Anna: o.O this....has...to...be...a bad....dream

Cloud: *runs in front of Anna *

Anna: maybe it's not so bad at all...

*everyone sits to have breakfast *

Anna's mom: so will you introduce me to your friends? ^-^

Anna: well the girl that is trying to steal the dishes is Yuffie...-_-

Yuffie: *looks around * hehe I'm just searching for the....for...the....the....the sugar!, that's right! The sugar!

Anna: Yuffie the sugar is over the table...

Yuffie: aahhh....heh.....really? haha....I didn't noticed....

Well that's all for now but what will happen?

Where is everyone else?, and why am I making this questions if I know the answers and I have already the next chapter?

Maybe because...if you don't R+R I won't continue....MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA and you'll never know what will happen....


	2. sorry I forgot the name of this chapter!

The highschool of terror chapter 2

The highschool of terror

I don't own FF7, all of it characters belong to squaresoft

BTW any similarities to real life is pure coincidence...

Now what will come out of my sick and crazy mind?...

I made chapter 2 longer....

Chapter 2: Their first day at school?

*everyone is still having breakfast *

Anna: hmmm....whatever....well mom the man with the steel claw is...

Vincent: * terrified and pointing a gun to Anna's dog * AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME MONSTER!!!

Anna: well the one that is....

Vincent: I'll shoot that monster if he doesn't gets away from me!!!!

Anna: Vincent! Don't you dare to touch my dog!, don't be ridiculous it's a poodle he won't eat you!

Poodle: woof!

Vincent: WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

Anna: T_T *sniff * what I did to deserve this! 

Vincent: MONSTER!!!!

Anna: this is a nightmare........

Anna's mom: and who are your other friends?

Anna: the girl in pink that is washing the dishes is Aeris

Aeris: hiiiiii! ^-^

Anna: the girl that is making coffee is Tifa

Tifa: nice to meet ya!! ^-~

Anna: the stuffed animal is Cait Sith

Cait Sith: PANCAKES!!!!

Anna: .....-_-.....whatever...well lets continue...the big cat that is sleeping in the sofa is Red XIII but you can call him Red

Red: zzzZZZZZzzz..... wha?!.....aaahh...hello....*falls asleep again*

Anna: oh I almost forgot! *looks to where Cloud is* *drools * the man with the blonde spiky hair is Cloud....

Cloud: Hey Sephiroth give me that pancake!

Sephiroth: no way!!! I saw it first!

Cloud: ¬_¬ 

Sephiroth: ¬_¬

Anna: what is Sepiroth doing here?! O.O

Cloud: yeah what are you doing here?

Sephiroth: ......................

Anna: well.......anyway.....*looks at Sephiroth * *drools * hey Sephy! I'll give you my pancakes! ^-^ 

Sephiroth: ........ -_- Don't call me Sephy......

Anna: well Sephy if you don't want it I'll give them to Cloud! ^-^

Sephy: Why is my name Sephy instead of Sephiroth?

Anna: 'cause I'm the author and I like to call you Sephy....and because Sephiroth is a very long name and I'm a very lazy girl...is now clear?

Sephy: ¬_¬

Cloud: way to go girl! J thanks!

Tifa: *whispering to Aeris * hmmm is she flirting with Cloud or is it just my imagination?

Aeris: just your imagination ^-^

Tifa: ¬_¬

Anna: O.o what?

7:10 a.m

Anna: time to go to school !!

Red: yay!

Anna. I'm sorry Red you're not going

Red: why? L

Anna: 'cause no animals are allowed in my school

Red: awwwww

Anna: but you can sleep in the house if you please...

Red: fine

Anna: well everyone! Time to go to school! Bye mom!

Everyone: by mom!

Anna: hey it's my mom!

*all the ff7 crew except Red get out of the house* 

*Anna sees the highwind outside her house *

Cid: what the &//$%# are you waiting for? Move yer /%&/(&%$ asses over here!

Anna: ok ok....but my school.....

Cid: shut up! I don't have yer $%&/() time are you going to get in?

Anna: fine.....but my school is so near we just can walk.....

Cid: well what the /%)/%& are you waiting!

*everyone gets inside the Highwind and is in Anna's school in less than five minutes *

*all the students look surprised *

Anna: just in time! Lets hurry!

Mabel: hey Anna! Whassup girl!

Anna: Mabel! Hiya! 

Mabel: hey...humm...who are those guys?

Anna: aaah heeeh hummm...well actually they're friends....

Mabel: I see ¬_¬ (whisper , whisper hey the guy with the red cape looks cute ^-^ do you mind?.....)

Anna: go ahead, just don't eat him...and be careful, if he gets angry he can be a monster....

Mabel: alrighty! Hey big guy want me to show you around? ^-^

Vincent: heh huh well...I ...actually.....sure!

Anna: hey! Vincent.....be careful.....

Vincent: (whisper, whisper , why?)

Anna: (whisper, whisper, Because if she gets mad she'll eat you, and I'm being serious!)

Vincent: gulp!

Mabel: Hey Anna what did you told him?

Anna: heh... heh .....heh.... nothing .....nothing......^-^*

*Vincent takes his gun out *

Vincent:....just in case....

*Mabel takes Vincent away *

Mabel: yummie! Food.....

Vincent: gulp!

Anna: I hope he survives.....

7:30 a.m.

*riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingg *

Anna: time to go to the classroom!

Sephy: I don't want to......

Anna: *drags Sephy to the classroom *

Sephy: ouch! Ouch! OUCH!

Anna: don't be a cry baby! 

Sephy: mother.....!!!

Anna: ohh you look so cute when you say that! ^-^

Aeris: (whisper, whisper hey Tifa is she flirting with Sephy or it's just my imagination)

Tifa: (whisper, whisper, ....................just your imagination dear!) ^-^

*everyone goes inside the classroom *

Anna: good morning everyone!

Students: ....................T_T

Anna: as talkative and cheerful as ever! ^-^

Cloud and party: wow...a classroom

Aeris: I've heard that schools are ruins from other times!

Tifa: don't be silly! Schools were made by little green men!

Yuffie: the ones that ride the U.F.O ' s ?

Tifa: no! Little dwarves!

Anna:.......

Sephiroth: I've heard that schools doesn't exist but....this is impressive it's the first time I've been inside one....

Cloud: yeah....there weren't any schools in Midgar...

Cid: I've heard that schools are really shelters from the great war and that somewhere in the ultra super secret basement there is some kind of device that makes them fly!

Cloud: that sounded like FF8....

Aeris: yeah....

Nan: Hi! Anna! 

Anna: hi! Nan!.....hey have you seen Sam?

Nan: nope...she's probably late as ever....

Anna: yeah you're right! ^-^

Nan: hey have you noticed that there are really weird people in the school ?

Anna: nah! Really.....

Nan: yeah! I'm sure you didn't noticed! ^-^

Anna: -_- ........

Nan: I think I just saw a guy with a tail that was flirting with the Spanish teacher....

Anna:.....I don't know why I have the feeling that I know who is that.....

Nan: really! You know him! Wooooow ^o^

Anna: where did you saw him?

Nan: wow she knows him....she REALLY knows him...

Phew this took me some time to finish but I'm already working on chapter 3 who might the boy with the tail could be? ( hehe I bet some of you already know...) where could Sam be? And the biggest mystery if all why am I making so many question? Damn....

O yeah....will Mabel eat our poor little Vincent?


	3. The teachers from hell...

The highschool of terror

The highschool of terror

Then again....Final Fantasy and all its characters belong to squaresoft....I don't own them this is just another crazy thing that came out of my twisted mind....'cause if I owned squaresoft.....ahhh nevermind....

Chapter 3: The teachers from hell....

Well the FF7 crew were still discussing if the schools were a spaceship or some kind of strange torturing device...(wow I think they finally found out!) 

Aeris: I tell you...just look at their faces!

Students: X_x

Cloud: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!

Sephy: I think they're looking at us......

Tifa: they are scary.......

Cid: look like if they were tortured or something...WHO THE /&(&99 /&/% DID THIS TO THEM......???

Cloud: I dunno...but that girl Anna seems to had loose her marbles because of them...

Anna: HEY I HEARD YOU!

*Anna kicks cloud *

Sephy: hahahaha....

Cloud: ouch......what are you laughing at? -_-

Sephy: ........

Nan: so you really know who is that guy with a tail?

Anna: yeah.....

Nan: yeah, I don't know why there are so many weird people in this school...maybe they are new students....

Aeris: I really wonder who did this to them

*suddenly black mist starts filling the classroom and the music of the twilight zone begins to play *

Tifa: uuuuhhh creepy.....O.o

Voice: good morning *cough * cough * class....

Students: x.X

Cloud: hey Anna, who is that?

Anna: (whisper, whisper, he is the teacher......)

Cloud: (whisper, whisper, he looks creepy.....)

Teacher: *cough * *cough * aghh I should stop smoking......

Aeris: waaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

Anna: shhh (whisper, whisper, don't scream like that....)

Aeris: (whisper, whisper, why?)

Anna: (whisper, 'cause he is one of them.....)

Aeris: (whisper, of who?....)

Nan: (whisper, whisper, shh don't say it!)

Sephy: WHY CAN'T YOU SAY IT!

Nan: 'cause he...he is.....one of them

Cloud: of who?

Anna: the teachers from hell...

*the x-files music in the background *

Aeris: gulp!

Nan: no one has idea how old they are...

Anna: some of them must be as old as the Egyptians there is even a mummy between them....

Cloud: cool...

Anna: this one is the chemistry teacher ,but some secret investigation discovered that he is actually a sorcerer and that if he gets mad he'll turn you into a pokémon!

Everyone: WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

Tifa: what a cruelty....

Sephy: indeed....not even me the great Sephiroth would do something so cruel and horrible

Anna: ¬_¬

Sephy: what?.....ok , ok, .........not even me the great Sephy would do something so cruel and horrible......happy now? -_-

Anna: yup! That's better! ^-^

Cloud: yeah Sephy you have to be a nice boy!

Anna: only I can call him Sephy!

Sephy: haha ¬_¬

Cloud: grrrrrr

Tifa: by the way....how do they call him?

Nan: who?

Cloud: the teacher....

Nan: ohh, Anna...tell them...I'm not brave enough...

Anna: gulp!....alright......he is known with the name of Mr. Smokey

Nan: yeah but we all know that he is hiding his true name....the rumors say that if you say his real name you'll turn into a pokémon 

That is called the pokémon curse....

Anna. Yeah...

Everyone: WAAAAHHHH NO, POKÉMON NOOOOO!!!!!!!

(by the time Anna and company finished the discussion the class was over)

Mr. Smokey : *cough * *cough * now class...*cough * *cough * x.X have an horrible day... *cough * cough *

Anna: ok , this is a little pause to the story, I just want to make clear something...the truth is.....that I don't have any ideas of how to call the teacher....so...if the name isn't funny....I don't care 'cause this is my fan fic and I'm the one that decides what to do with it!!

Thank you for the attention...

Sephy: done already?

Anna: yup! ^-^

Sephy: fine, now I guess you'll let the story continue?

Anna: sure...

Aeris: hey Cloud...what is a Fanfic?

Cloud:hmmm....hey you know...that teacher was creepy...

Tifa: I agree

Aeris: hey Tifa what is a Fanfic?

Cid: I wonder if the "$&%=(& @%&=!!! would give me a cigarette....

Aeris: hey Anna....what is a fanfic?

Anna: heh....hum....I'll tell you when you grow up.....

Aeris: hey but I'm older than you! 

Anna: humm....yeah right....^-^

Cloud: has someone noticed that Cait is missing?

Tifa: now that you mention it....

Sephy: where could he be?

Anna: I don't know why I have the idea of where could he be...

Meanwhile in the girls bathroom.....

Girl 1: aww see what a cute stuffed animal! ^-^

Cait Sith: want your fortune told?

Girl 2: look he's speaking!

Girl 3: and he is so cute! ^-^

Girl 1: now that you mention it....I want to know if I'm gonna get a boyfriend soon....

Cait Sith: I'll tell your fortune if you give me a little kiss....

Girl 1: ok ^-^

Back in the classroom....

Tifa: I haven't seen Barret...

Cloud: wasn't he with us before we came here....?

Aeris: yeah.....

Yuffie: *yawns * is the class over?

Anna: ok this is another interruption....yeah Yuffie wasn't talking because........because...

Yuffie: you forgot about me? :*(

Anna: yeah..kinda...but you know I've been so busy...and...all...can you forgive me?

Yuffie:ok 

Anna: thanks! ^-^ ohh...and Yuffie wasn't talking because....she fell asleep...because she was very tired aftwer fighting Sephy! Yeah that's it...

Sephy:.......whatever......

Anna: back to the story....

Cid: hey do you know that those "&$%& interruptions are so #()//)(#$ annoying?

Anna: sorry.......

Meanwhile in the kitchen.....

Mabel: Vinny! ^-^

Vincent:.....no please no more....I don't want to eat more...

Mabel: WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT I PREPARED FOR YOU?!!!

Vincent: no, it's delicious, but I can't eat anymore

Mabel:NOW YOU'LL EAT IT! MWAAHAHAHAHAHA

Vincent: mommy....

Back to the classroom....

Tifa: hey , do you hear that voice?

Cloud: sounds familiar.....

Yuffie: I think it's coming from the courtyard

In the courtyard.......

Teacher 1: nnoooo WAAAAAAHHHH HEEEELP MEE!

Barret: now let the lady go to her classroom!!!!!

Teacher 1: yyyesss ssirr,but please don't kill me!!

Barret: let me think.....kneel and beg for your live!!!

Teacher 1: *kneels * WAAAAHHHH!!!

Sam: geez he's such a crybaby....

back to the classroom........

Aeris:what could that be!?

Sephy: maybe it's an elephant...

Tifa: no it looks like a teddy bear....

Cloud: of course not...it's a plane!!

Cid: looks like a &%& terrorist from a group called avalanche...that is trying to destroy the shin-ra.....

Yuffie: nah....Cid...don't be ridiculous that just can't be....that doesn't even exists in real life....

Anna: hey! That's Sam!

In the courtyard......

Sam: thank you very much , mister Barret....that teacher never let ma get in if I'm late...

Barret: it was a pleasure.....plus it was so funny to see that wussie begging for his life.....

Sam: yeah....

Sam and Barret: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Looks like someone else has arrived....poor Vincent....maybe he'll gain weight......lol.....

Don't worry I'll start working on next chapter....there are still lots of crazy ideas coming from my twisted mind.....o yeah and you still have to meet the other teachers from hell.....MWAHAHAHAHA

Sephy: that sounded like a menace....

Anna: hey you're not supposed to talk right now!

Sephy: I do what I want....

Anna: o yeah.....?!!

*Anna punches Sephy *

Sephy: ouch....ok ok I understand I'll keep my mouth shut....

Anna: better.....

So wait a little for next chapter ok! ^-^

C'ya!

Sephy: that still sounded like a menace....

Anna: ¬_¬ 'scuse me

Sephy: gulp.....!!

Anna: kids please don't look...

BANG,CRASH,BOOOOOOOOOM,PLUSHHH............WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Sephy: HELP ME PLEASE THIS GIRL IS CRAZY!

Anna: COME OVER HERE!!!!

BAAAAAANG BOOOOM WHOOOOOSSSSSSHHHH

Anna: hahaha.....I forgot to tell you.....in the next chapter we'll find out who is that boy......ta-da! ^-^

Sephy: *in a wheelchair * GET AWAY FROM HER SHE............!!!!!!

Anna: I THINK YOU HAVEN'T UNDERSTOOD!!!!!!

Sephy: WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!


	4. The man with the tail, and all the other...

The highschool of terror

The highschool of terror

I don't own Final Fantasy, all the FF characters belong to squaresoft....blah blah blah

Phew....at last! I'm sorry to have made all my Fans wait (sure , as IF) hahaa well I've been busy...very busy...and it's because of them....those damned teachers from hell, they've been keeping me busy, so......now you see how cruel they are!, but I'm going to keep this story as long as I can so don't worry!

FF crew: gulp! That means troubles!

Anna: what! You also want to end like Sephy!

FF crew: *looking at Sephy * NOOOOOOO!!!

Whatever.....returning to the notes....I'm sorry if I offended someone with a comment I did in the last chapter...I think you know....well it was just a stupid comment that came out of my head ( of course you know that I'm insane).

Well as I promised.....CHAPTER 4! WOO-HOO!!

Chapter 4: The man with the tail, and all the other guys....

*in the infirmary *

Anna: well...

Cloud: so.....

Aeris: do you think Sephy is gonna be alright?

Tifa: I dunno.....

Anna: I'm sorry.....

Anna: hey wait a minute! We have materia why is he in the infirmary!

Yuffie: right! *uses materia on Sephy *

Sephy: ........I'm sorry........I'll never interrupt you again

Anna: if you praise your health, you better stay quiet...

Everyone: ...........you're so cruel!

Anna: ok sorry.......but you know......it's getting late we have to go to the next class!

Aeris: we'll meet another of those creepy teachers?

Anna: I'm afraid yes....

Tifa: Barret was with this girl....who was she?

Anna: oh she's my friend! Her name is Sam, they're probably with Nan in the classroom....we should check....

Yuffie: right

*Meanwhile in the classroom.... *

Man with a tail: so...babe what was your name?

Sam:...umm.....Sam....

MWAT: Sam....would you like go out with me?

Sam: well..I...ummm.....^-^'

Barret: is this monkey bothering you?

Sam: no....not really....

Barret: ¬_¬ ggrrrrrrrr

Zidane: ^-^' gulp.....

Barret: leave her alone or else.........!

Zidane: ok, ok! (uuuh is better if I don't get in trouble...)

*Anna and company get inside the classroom *

Anna: so here we are.....

Nan: Hiya!, how is your friend doing?

Anna: he's fine

Sephy: nnn...no ssshhhee....she's....going...tttoo...kill....me......HELP!

Anna: hmm maybe he should rest....

Sephy: brbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbr

Aeris: poor thing......

Cloud: yeah....

Nan: well there he is! The man with a tail!

Anna: what is HE doing here?!!

Cloud: hey it's Goku!

Anna: no....he is....

Aeris: he's cute! ^-^

Tifa: yes! Such a nice tail!

Cloud: woo-hoo! I want an autograph!

Sephy: WAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!

Anna: Zidane?

Cid: who?

Anna: eeeerrr ......mmmmmm....someone.....

Yuffie: .........( I wonder if he has materia?)

Zidane: wow lots of girls!

???: aha! So there you are!

Students: o.O

Zidane: gulp!.....that voice!

???: you though you were going to get away from me!

Zidane:....no...^-^'

???: now come here!

Zidane: yes Garnet...I promise I wont ever run away....

Garnet: really?

Zidane: yes.....

Everyone: aaaaaaahhhhh

Zidane: yes.......

Garnet: oh Zidane...... you're so sweet....

Zidane: yeah....(damn I have to get away from her or else.....I won't be able to see all the hot chicks around here.....)

Garnet: well...lets go back to Alexandria.....

Zidane: IF YOU CATCH ME!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA

*Zidane jumps through the window *

Garnet: heeeeeeeeyyYYYYY! COME BACK!!!!!

*Garnet follows Zidane *

everyone: o.O weird.......

Cloud: aaawww I wanted an autograph....

*meanwhile in the girls restroom *

Zidane: phew...she wont find me here...hehehehe

Cait Sith: hey what are you doing here?!

Zidane: humm....well...hiding.......

Cait Sith: ¬_¬

Zidane: ^-^' (gulp!....that scary stuffed toy is looking at me....)

Cait Sith: ( I wonder if he's descendant of Goku?)

Girl 1: look...a cute guy over there!

Girl 2: aaaw now there are 2 cute things here!

Zidane & Cait Sith: (things.......¬_¬ grrrr.......)

Girl 1 & girl 2: aaawww they're so cute ^-^

Zidane & Cait Sith: hehehehehe ^-^ cute girls!

*in the kitchen..... *

Garnet: ZIDANE!!!!! ARE YOU HERE!!!!!

Vincent's voice: HEEEEEEELP!!!!!! PLEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE!!!!

Garnet: mmmmmm.......maybe I should look somewhere else......

*Garnet leaves the kitchen *

Mabel: ok now....since you don't want my food.....maybe we should have a drink......

Vincent: really? That sounds good........but aren't you underage?

Mabel: ¬_¬ .........

Vincent: ok, ok....( boo-hoo T_T ..........help......)

*back to the classroom *

Anna: the next class should begin soon...

*Anna puts a gas mask *

Sephy: o.O

*all the students put a gas mask *

Aeris: .............

Cloud: where has Goku gone? T_T

Tifa: why is everyone using a gas mask?

Yuffie: no idea......

Cid: maybe it's because.........well.......humm.........I don't have any ideas.......

*a terrible smell fills the room as the teacher comes in *

Mr. Stinky: * with a French accent * bonjourmercivienacelebusivousplait......

Everyone: what!!??? O.O

Yuffie: oh the horror.....x.X

Sephy: X.x

Cid: what is that /%&&$"@ smell!!!!!!!

Sephy: yuck........it smells like Cloud....

Tifa: no Cloud smells a little better....I think.....

Cloud: HEY!!!! I don't smell bad.....well...maybe just a little....

Anna: that reminds me of something!

Sephy: oh no.......not again.........

Aeris: hey please stop interrupting the story.........

Anna: but I...........!

*Sephy covers Anna's mouth *

Anna: brbrbrurugfufgjggrigy

Sephy: what?!

Anna: IGTDRDFIOYPGBRBRDEDESA

Sephy: whatever.....I don't care......

Anna: aaaawwwww.....

Mr. Stinky: goodmorningclazztodaywe'regoingtohearatapezoyoucangetfamiliarwithFrench........

Students: o.O??????

*everyone listens to the tape...... *

Anna:......looks like almost everyone is asleep......now it's my chance! *cough * well my french teacher really stinks......in real life I'm not kidding....I hope you never get to know him....hehehehehe

Oh I almost forgot! I haven't learned not a thing in french.....so my french is horrible! (so is my english...hehehehe) so please forgive me if you know french ok? Thanks for your attention! ^-^

Aeris: geez......this girl is always talking.........

Anna: sorry.....hmmm...let's see....what to do.......

Cid: zzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz

Anna: I know! I'm gonna see what everyone is dreaming! ( after all is my fic....hehehehe...hahahahahahah......MWAHAHAHAHAHA, ok enough...)

Let's see.......

*Yuffie's dream *

Yuffie: materiazzzzzzzzzzzzz materia zzzzzzzzzzz materia.......

Anna: hmmmm what did you expected? It's Yuffie after all.....

*Cid's dream *

Cid: /%/&$)T&%/$%$&%(/(()&$$$ and (/%/&%)/((/@@8&()&/

Anna: hmmmm...nothing good here.....

*Tifa's dream *

Tifa: Cloud.....Cid....Barret....Vincent......Sephy.......I'm sorry......I'm in love with......

Anna: for some strange reason I don't want to know....

Red XII: c'mon baby let's go.....

Anna: o.O OMG!

*Cloud's dream *

Cloud: where did Goku went? I want an autograph!

Anna: -_- ............

Cloud: hey there!

Anna: gulp! You can see me?

Cloud: yes....what are you doing in my dream? ¬_¬

Anna: well.....I .......um

Cloud: *draws sword *

Anna: yikes! 

*Anna leaves Cloud's dream *

*Anna's dream *

Anna: phew.....weirdo....

The other guy: wait a minute.....aren't you the weirdo?

Anna: o.O yes......but what in heavens name are you doing in my dream?!! And what are you doing in my fanfic?!!!

TOG: humm....well.....you're the writer not me....

Anna: oh yeah ...right! ^-^'

TOG: weirdo......

Anna: let's leave this dream.....

*Sephy's dream *

Sephy: I'll rule the world! I'll be a God......MWAHAHAHAHA

Anna: hi Sephy!

Sephy: nooooOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Anna: hehehehehehe

Sephy: no please get away from me!!!!!! 

*thousands of mini Anna's surround Sephy *

mini Anna's: MWAHAHAHAHA come here Sephy!

Anna: hmmm..I'm his worst nightmare....

Anna & mini Anna's: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sephy: WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!

Anna: well Aeris isn't asleep.....so our next victim is......

*Sam's dream *

Sam: wooh! Ricky Martin!

Anna: shake your bon bon!

Sam: yeah!

Ricky Martin: what am I doing here?

Anna & Sam: eerr.....

Anna: well.......

Sam: anyway......

Anna & Sam: LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA!!!!

Cloud & Tifa: YEAAAAAHHHH

Anna: O.O

Sam: *looks around *

*everyone is in Sam's dream * ( yes even the teacher.....)

Sephy: hey it's my idea or there is a rotten-like-smell?

Mr. Stinky & Cloud: it's not me!

Aeris: yeah sure....

Sam: what is EVERYONE DOING IN MY DREAM!!!!!!

Students: .................o_____O

Anna: humm well......

???: so there you are Cloud!!!!!

Cloud: o.O

Tifa: I know that voice.....

Yuffie & Aeris: the Turks!

Barret & Sephy: whaaAAAAAAAAAATTTT?????

Well that's it

At last is finished! Yay! Paaaaaaaarrty!!!!

Everyone: ........she's so damned crazy.....

Anna: -_-.......so what?

Everyone: *remember how she almost kills Sephy *

Aeris: gulp!

Tifa: you're thinking about the same, right?

Aeris: yes.....

Anna: whatever........

Well I hope you like it...it took me a long time to finish...I have a lot of work at school......hehe maybe you thought that my crazy ideas were gone heh? Hehehehe bad news for you....I still have a lot of them! ^-^

So what would happen with the Turks?

Why is everyone in Sam's dream? 

Find out in the next chapter!.


	5. Anna's terrible writers block

Chapter V: Anna's terrible writers block 

I'm sorry! I stopped writing this story for a long time, actually I had chapter 5 ready and I was working on chapter 6 but unfortunately I lost them, my PC ********* up and I lost them... boo-hoo.... 

Plus...I got depressed, and I wasn't in the mood of writing again, but well I have examined my work recently and I came out with one conclusion..... OMG what a poor English I have.... SORRY!

It's just that I like writing stories in English, but I write poetry in Spanish.... well recently I wrote another fic, (kinda sad one) but now that I finished it I'll try to continue with this one...

Thanks for waiting!

Meanwhile in Anna's head....

Aeris: hmmm you know..... I'm getting kinda bored

Tifa: yeah me too

Cloud: what the heck is happening with Anna?

Aeris: I dunno...

Sephy: she used to have great ideas.....

Everyone: ...... yeah...

Sephy: you know guys I kinda miss her....*sobs*

Cloud: O.o

Yuffie: well now that I think of it.... it's kinda boring without her....

Vincent: hey look what I found here! 

Cid: what is it? Cigars? Huh? Huh?

Vincent: hmm nope, actually Mabel left some bottles, we can have a drink while Anna decides what to do with us....

Cait sith: mm that sounds good... I want a martini 

Yuffie: I want vodka!

Sephy: you are underage....

Yuffie: ¬_¬

Sephy: what?

Yuffie: who asked you...

(authors note: please kids do not drink alcohol!)

Aeris: hey just now.... was that an authors note?

Cloud: it seemed so...

Barret: cooooool....

Aeris: maybe that means there is still hope....

Tifa: perhaps....

Vincent: * installing a mini-bar* ok get your drinks here! It's the happy hour!

Everyone: yaaaaaaaaaay!

2 hours later.....

*everyone is completely drunk*

Sephy: shhhh.... you know croud...*hic* I really fite you 'cause I'm envious of you *** hic* **ya know... ya get the chicks for ya * hic* but it's unfair.... * hic*

Cloud: nah, nah ya know I do noffing.... *hic * buf *hic * ya can have one of themmmm *burp * 

Sephy: *hic * feally? *hic * fanks ya bro! *hic * 'coz you're like my bro! *cries * I never fad any broffers.... *hic* *sob* 

Cloud: I'll be yer bro! 

Sephy: fank ya bro! *hic * 

*both of them start crying*

Cloud: frommmmm now on we'll be bro'sssss

Tifa and Aeris...

Aeris: hey Tiff.... ya knoow... the truffff is I like Cloud.....

Tifa: no waaaayy...

Aeris: aaye... and actually we...

Tifa: O_o WTF you did to him!!!!

Aeris: well he....

Tifa: you &%&$()$/%/&==(@%/

Aeris: wait we only....

Tifa: you bitch!!!!

*Tifa attacks Aeris* 

Yuffie: Look girls fight!

Vincent: BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD!

Cid: where? Are there naked ladies fighting in the mud? Whereeeeee? *hic *

Zidane & Cait: ladies! *drools *

Barret: *wearing a sailor suit* aaaaaah felp me! This woman is crazzyyyyy!!!

Garnet: ZIDANE!! Come over here ya monkey!

Zidane: gulp! *starts running * she won't catch me... *but Zidane is so drunk that he falls down *

Garnet: aaaww my poor monkey, are ya alright? *hic * *drinks tequila from the bottle * come here with mommy I'll make ya feel better... *kisses Zidane * maybe a massage will make ya feel better hehehehehe *drinks tequila *

Zidane: O_o whoa! Daddy is coming!

Narrator: (shh don't tell anyone....but I'm Anna, I'm using a disguise so they don't recognize me! ^-~ ) And well the night went on and on... at the next morning...

Aeris: oooooh my head... 

Sephy: *wakes up * *looks that Cloud is sleeping by his side * O_o OMG no.... please tell me this is a nightmare...

Anna: it is not..... 

Sephy: waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Barret: wait a minute.... Anna?

Anna: oi I'm back.... and you better wake up you lazy bums!

Tifa: oh shut up my head hurts....

Anna: you know we got a lot of work to do I'm inspired so you have to work, come on I'll be waiting! 

Cloud: yawn! I had a wonderful night..,

Sephy: *still shocked * just shoot me please... :'(

Tifa: oh are you alright Aeris darling?

Aeris: oh sure Tifa sweetheart...

Tifa: I wonder why we are full of bruises?

Aeris: no idea...

Barret: * hugging a Teddy bear* no mommy 5 more minutes....

Yuffie: *wakes up next to Vincent * where.... what the?

Vincent: oh what a night....

Yuffie: mmmm what happened last night?

Vincent: oh humm.... err...

*flashback *

Yuffie: BLOOD! BLOOD!

*Vincent throws Yuffie to the mud where Aeris and Tifa are fighting *

Tifa: NOOOOOOo this is MY fight get out of here! * kicks Yuffie out of the ring, Yuffie flies directly to Vincent* POOOOOOOOW *big collision* *Yuffie and Vincent fall unconscious* 

Vincent: did we....?

Yuffie: NO WAY! (damn I should've stolen his materia)

Zidane: whoa.... I had this dream you know.... I dreamt that everyone got drunk and Garnet .... well emm... she...

Garnet: *still drinking* come here, mommy wants to give you a biiiig prize...

Zidane: cough... excuse me... hehehe

Anna: well what are you waiting we have a job to do!

Everyone: mmmmm sure.... 

Aeris: we shouldn't make her mad....

*everyone leaves *

Sephy: I'm having a nightmare....

The end..... well it'll continue, but it's what my head could think, and humm well it's 2:00 a.m and I need to sleep... so you can't expect much from me.... well flame me if you want to I deserve it! But please r&r ^-^


End file.
